Plants vs Zombies: The Animated Series
Plants Vs Zombies: The Animated Series '''is a up-coming action-comedy animated T.V. Series at "insert time here". This takes place at Neighbourville, the home of the plants and their master, Crazy Dave, as they fight back their old home, Suburbia, now renamed Zomburbia, while they defend their new home. At the Zombie side, they fight to claim other towns, including Neighbourville, while defending their newly-claimed home. In each episode, one half of it features the plants, while the other half features the zombies. '''STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION CHARACTERS Plants Crazy Dave- Crazilen Jones David, otherwise known as Crazy Dave, is the main deuteragonist and creator of the plants. He is a kind and smart, yet an unpredictably insane, botanist whose main goal is to defeat Dr. Zomboss and claim back Suburbia from the zombies. Mac - he is a giga-torchwood plant who wields a giant machine gun on his arm. He is also the first plant to be tested with an experimental mutagen, Plantoid Z, which it said to help plants walk. L.E.A.F. Agency- The League of Extraordinary Action Foliage, or abbreviate as L.E.A.F., is a secret organization founded by Crazy Dave and led by Mac. Members: * Green Shadow * Solar Flare * Wall-Knight * Chompzilla * Spudow * Citron * Grass Knuckles * Nightcap * Rose * Captain Combustible Zombies Dr. Zomboss- the main antagonist of the series. He is a thanatologist, scientist and technologist and who wants to take over Earth by plaguing it with zombies. He has a bromance with General Supremo. General Supremo- the secondary main antagonist of the series. He is a General and second-in-command of the zombie army. He also has a bromance with Dr. Zomboss. Zomboss Elites- A team of Zombie Heros founded and ledby General Supremo. Members: * Super Brainz- a superhero from the future who decided to travel to the present to help the zombies. * Mr. Darwin and The Smash- Mr. Darwin is a gargologist imp who created The Smash by using stolen Plantoid Z mutagens. * Impfinity- a childish imp who can clone himself into "impfinity" selves. * Electric Boogaloo- A disco zombie who had a freak accident that transformed him into the person he is today. * Rustbolt- a zombie junkyard owner who has a AI companion named "Rustputer" whose main function is sending his "Rustbolt Armor" * Brain Freeze- used to be a yeti king of the ice age, Brain Freeze can create an ice age-like snowstorm from several miles. * Professor Brainstorm- a self-proclaimed "Science celebrity", Prof. Brainstorm is a zombie scientist who has a rival with Dr. Zomboss. * Immorticia- she is a zombie witch who accidentally created a potion that sent her to the present time and decided to help the zombies * Steve- he is an imp who has a Z-Mech with him at all times. * Neptuna- she is a mermaid who decided to help the zombies with their war. However, she has to travel with a water bowl to keep her hydrated. Minor Characters Zeebob- he is a bartender zombie who sells zombie drinks and secretly plant drinks. He has a bit of a careless personality, mostly because he never gets paid nor receives a tip. He usually wields a double-barrel shotgun if combat is required. Frosty- she is a friend of Green Shadow (as Penelopea) and a member of the Garden Ops. She is an ice pea, being capable to freeze a zombie at will. Peaster- he is the leader of the Garden Ops and Green Shadow's love interest and later boyfriend. He is a commando peashooter who is being capable of taking down large groups of zombies at a time. Col. Greyon- he is the leader of the Graveyard Ops and Gen. Supremo's secret secretary. PILOT Before the events of Plants vs Zombies, during the year, 1997, Crazilen Dave was a 21-year-old college student who dreamt of living plants and humans living in harmony and tries to make that a reality. He has a science teacher named Dr. Zomboss, who had a condition of his brain being oversized. One day, after class, Dr. Zomboss asked Crazilen Dave to help him with a project that could be the future of immoral people. After further experimenting, they accidentally created a zombie virus, with Dr. Zomboss being patient zero. He orders Crazilen to alert the school of the zombie outbreak before his transformation was complete. After Crazilen failed to alert everyone, Zomboss infects the principal and sends the vector to infect the rest of the school, which it successfully was one. Crazilen retreats back to his house to try to create mutant plants, in hopes that they can defend mankind. Meanwhile, the citizens of Suburbia, even the military, struggle to stop the outbreak, thanks to Dr. Zomboss' superior intelligence. 1 and a half decades later, the zombies are almost done infecting Suburbia, while Crazilen Dave, now at age 36, continues to work on the plants. Eventually, Dave completes the formula and, while the zombies walk into his house, fights back by using a shovel. After accidentally attracting a horde of zombies, Crazilen pours the formula onto a dead plant, not only reviving it but also mutating it into a mean, green, zombie-fighting machines. After surviving muliple zombie attacks, including Dr. Zomboss himself, Crazilen packs up his belongings into his van and drives off of Suburbia, now renamed Zomburbia, and now lives in Neighbourville. He introduced the plants to the citizens of Neighbourville and they accepted it. After living there for a couple of weeks, the military wanted to help Crazilen Dave, now renaming him as Crazy Dave, with his plant research, in hopes that they evolve to walk, talk and defend, and Crazy Dave accepts. At the same time, Dr. Zomboss finishes his Zombot Hero-tron 5000 and attempts to claim Neighbourville. With 3 New Zombie Heros, Super Brainz, Brain Freeze and Impfinity, The plants struggle. When all hope seems lost, Dr. Zomboss accidentally pushs a button he shoulden't pressed and the Zombot went out of control, spewing blasts that hits a Peashooter, Sunflower and Potatoe Mine and they transformed into Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Spudow, forcing the zombies to retreat. After completing Plantoid Z and ambushed Zomburbia, Dr. Zomboss declares war, starting the events of the T.V. Series. IMAGES EPISODES Please note: whenever I think of new episodes, I will list them down here. Episode suggesions would be nice, too. TRIVIA Category:Plants vs Zombies